Remember Me
by uglyducklingdrabbles
Summary: Oliver and Felicity lived a happy, domesticated life during the day. During the night, they fought for the innocent as the Green Arrow and Overwatch, along with their team members. When one mission goes horribly wrong, and Oliver gets taken, he resurfaces three months later. The team is excited to see him, but something is drastically different him.
1. The New Oliver

_The sun peeked through the ivory lace draped windows, cascading the bedroom with glorious light. Birds sang their sweet songs outside. The jade leaves on the tall trees shook slightly with every small gust of wind. It was a beautiful morning._

 _Felicity slowly opened her eyes. She was encompassed in stark white bed sheets. They felt cold and crisp against her exposed skin. Goosebumps appeared on her arms. She shed a small smile to herself, looking to her left, spotting a man laying face down, his scarred and tattooed back exposed._

 _His eyes suddenly opened. He must have sensed her._

" _Morning." He showed his perfect set of teeth. None of them were out of place. They were perfect, just like everything else about him._

" _Good morning," she chimed back. They shared another soft kiss._

 _The two normally started their domesticated life off this way; soft good mornings, followed by endless love throughout the rest of the day. It was their life. Their wonderfully blissful, love-filled life. Their evenings, however, were a little more stressful._

 _[Later that night]_

" _Oliver, you're coming up on the truck now. Be careful of the gunmen. Spartan, back him up."_

 _Felicity's pink manicured fingers were typing away furiously at the computer keys. She was alone in their vast "arrow cave," although Oliver refused to call it that._

" _Got it, Overwatch." Felicity's heart still did hurdles over the mention of her codename._

 _Suddenly, large black cars appeared behind Oliver and Diggle. Felicity continued to clack away at the slate grey keyboard._

" _We have a problem," Diggle chimed in. "We have to lose them."_

 _Panic suddenly started to wash over Felicity like a large blanket, suffocating her. "Give me a minute."_

 _Felicity placed her head in her hands and cradled her face. She took numerous inhales and exhales, trying to calm herself._

" _Overwatch! We don't have a minute!" That voice belonged to Oliver. Her Oliver._

" _Overwatch! Felicity! FELICITY."_

 _She snapped out of her trance immediately. Her heart sank at the footage being played aimlessly on her computer screen. Oliver and Diggle's motorcycles were overturned and lying dead in the street. Glass was shattered everywhere. Blood splattered various portions of the concrete, like an abstract painting. Diggle lay face down, his helmet resting askew by his leather combat boots. He was bruised and battered. She looked around for a vision in green, with a hood. She looked for Oliver's motorcycle._

" _S-Spartan?" Her voice was scratchy, like sandpaper. Her throat felt clogged. Her heart started racing._

" _He's gone, Felicity. They took him."_

 _Oliver was nowhere to be found._

 _[3 months later]_

"I'll take a nonfat latte with two espresso shots, please."

"Tough day?" The barista flashed a seemingly sincere smile.

Felicity reciprocated, albeit faking it. "Something like that."

"What's the name for that?"

"Felicity."

The Grind and Jolt Cafe was relatively empty. Stars painted the navy sky, adding some light to the relenting darkness. Felicity reached into the pocket of her blue wool coat and retrieved her phone. She scanned various news outlets, coming up with nothing. It started ringing. Diggle's face lit up the screen.

The barista handed Felicity her coffee. Felicity simultaneously handed the barista money, before storming out of the cafe like a cat stalking its prey.

"Please tell me you found something?"

"Hello to you too." Based off his tone of voice, Diggle sounded exasperated and tired, two emotions the entirety of Team Arrow have been feeling for the past three months.

"Sorry." Felicity looked around at the empty streets of Star City. Most people at this time of night were tucked away at home sleeping or reading a book or binge watching Netflix. They didn't have to deal with all this. Those people had the luxury of being _normal_. She took another sip of her coffee, which left behind a vibrant pink lipstick stain.

"We're worried about you, Felicity. We want to find Oliver too, but these past three months, you've been…."

"Unhinged!" Thea, Oliver's younger but equally as badass sister, rang out.

"I am not unhinged." A ping noise echoed from her phone. She immediately checked its origin.

"Felicity?" Diggle sounded annoyed.

She stared at a text message from Curtis Holt.

 _\- Meet me A.S.A.P. Got a lead on O.Q -_

"Let me call you back." Felicity immediately hung up the phone and hailed a taxi. She tossed her coffee, which she had barely taken two sips from, into the nearest trash.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked, his tone layered with disinterest.

"Palmer Technologies."

The drive seemed to last forever. Felicity's head was spinning. Her throat was dry. Her heart felt like it was jumping in and out of her chest. She rushed up to the penthouse floor, where Curtis was waiting in the lab.

"What did you find?" She spit the words out like they were poison.

"This." He typed fast on the keyboard and after a few seconds, live surveillance footage of an abandoned warehouse lit up the screen like Christmas lights. The only object in that warehouse was a single chair and the only person was sitting in that chair, tied and bound, unable to escape.

"Is that?" Felicity's breath hitched. She tried to take in more air, to alleviate the sharp pain forming in her chest. Her heart was still racing.

"I wasn't sure at first, but then I zoomed in on _this_." Part of the man's shirt was torn, around his right hip. A portion of a tattoo stuck out. It looked like a Chinese character.

"His tattoo." It came out breathy, and surprisingly calm, from Felicity's quivering lips. "That's him."

"I have the coordinates right here." Curtis pushed a highlighter yellow post-it-note towards Felicity. Not wasting any time, she tightly hugged him, staining his jacket with her newly fallen tears.

"I owe you." Felicity rushed out the door a mere three seconds later, leaving Curtis smirking behind her.

Her heart still heavy and running a marathon, Felicity placed a call to Diggle, who picked up after the second ring.

"I need you to enter in some coordinates for me."

"What happened?" His genuine concern allowed Felicity to softly smile to herself for a brief moment.

"Curtis found him."

There was dead air before Diggle spoke again. "What are they?"

Felicity read the coordinates off. She heard Diggle and Thea conversing in the background, their voices echoing inside the enormous Arrow cave.

It was Thea's turn to speak. "Got it. These coordinates belong to an abandoned warehouse off Brighton and Fourth. Looks like it was an old shipping warehouse before it shut down five years ago."

"I will call a cab and meet you guys there. Hurry."

* * *

"Here." Diggle swiftly handed Felicity a tranq gun.

Her expression was one of fear. "Digg, I don't know how to shoot a gun."

"You're a genius. You can figure it out. Just point and shoot." Next to her, Thea placed her quiver on her back and grabbed her red bow. "Stay behind us."

"Someone seriously needs to teach me self-defense" Felicity muttered to herself.

Diggle, Thea and Felicity slowly stalked into the warehouse. They stopped around the corner when they heard voices.

"Oliver Queen. You, my friend, are a tough one to track down."

"No!" Felicity whispered. "That can't be."

She peered around the corner and froze. Cooper stood determined. A sinister expression was glued to his psychopathic features.

"We're not friends, Cooper." Oliver slowly lifted his low-hanging head. A small gasp escaped Felicity's lips. Despite his hair being cropped short, Felicity was taken aback by Oliver's expression. It seemed to resemble animosity. It was cold as ice.

"I'm aware." Cooper started pacing. "I'm here for the same reason you're here."

Oliver laughed. "You're here to kill me? I'm not surprised."

Suddenly, a slap was placed on Oliver's face. His left cheek was now splattered red.

"Don't be a smart ass. All I want to know is who sent you. You give me that info, and I'll let you walk free."

Another chuckle left Oliver's chapped lips. "It's never that easy. If I tell you, you're going to kill me anyway." The trail of his eyes went down to his feet before he began speaking again. "I want to know something too, Cooper."

In one swift movement, Oliver undid the ties that bound his hands. He punched Cooper hard across the face, and pushed him up against a post with one arm. His newfound strength was tremendous.

"Why the hell did you waste my time?"

Felicity, Diggle and Thea saw Oliver snap Cooper's neck.

"OLIVER!" Felicity began to run towards him. Tears started violently streaming down her face, falling onto the concrete floor. Diggle and Thea chased after her.

She stopped suddenly, due to the expression plastered on his face. He looked confused, like he didn't recognize her.

Felicity shut her eyes behind her square-rimmed glasses and raised her tranq gun. She pulled the trigger. She heard gasps emanate from Diggle and Thea behind her, and she heard a loud thud.

Felicity slowly opened her eyes.

"Well, that's one way to say hello." Thea lowered her bow.

Diggle lowered his gun. "Let's get him home."

Felicity sighed, defeated. "If he even recognizes it."

Her gut felt tied in a knot, unrelenting and unwilling to loosen. She had a bad feeling. This Oliver, the one that was being carried out of the warehouse by Thea and Diggle, was not her Oliver. Her Oliver was gone.


	2. Blood

_Beat. Beat beat beat. Beat. Beat beat._

Felicity's heart was racing. She attempted to take deep breaths: inhale, exhale, inhale exhale. It didn't work. Time seemed to stand still. Her feet, clad in black patent leather peep-toe pumps, felt firmly planted in the ground, like cement had formed around her feet. Her throat was as dry as sandpaper.

"Get him in the car." Felicity scraped out. It was intended to be aimed towards Diggle and Thea, but instead, it just hung in the air like a bad stench.

Felicity stood there by herself in the abandoned warehouse for a little while longer before mustering the courage to attempt movement.

The drive home felt endless. An unconscious Oliver laid limply against the passenger side door. Diggle kept throwing glances toward Oliver's body every couple seconds, making sure he wasn't about to wake up abruptly and try to kill us.

"What's the plan?" Thea asked after a stretch of silence.

Diggle tossed a glance toward Felicity in the rearview mirror, cueing her to speak.

"I don't really know. My guess is trying to trigger his memories. See if he can remember something."

"By, what? Surrounding him with familiar people and things? Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" Thea's voice was cracking every couple seconds. You could physically hear her pain.

"NO." Diggle spoke now. His voice was thick and layered with despair. "What would we tell him? He got kidnapped while he was on a mission as the Green Arrow?"

A migraine began to form inside Felicity's head. She couldn't handle all of this.

"Let's just get him to the Arrow cave. We'll figure out what to do from there."

* * *

His head felt as though it was stuffed with cotton balls. The darkness behind his eyes suddenly dissipated. His vision was blurry. He could make out the outlines of three people, possibly two females and a large black man. His vision cleared up moments later.

"Digg. He's awake."

The voice belonged to the blonde that was leaning up against the railing. He recognized her from the warehouse. She seemed to know him. Something about her felt familiar and … safe.

"Oliver. Take it easy, man. You know where you are?" The large black man bounded towards him. Oliver furrowed his brow.

"It looks like the Arrow cave." It came out in an almost unintelligible mumble.

He saw the other female, who was short and brunette, appear into view. A large, almost relieved sigh escaped from all their mouths.

"That's good. That's a start."

Oliver slowly sat upright. "All of you were at the warehouse."

The blonde smiled. The brunette still looked worried. The large man, supposedly called Digg, stood as firm as a tree, his large arms crossed.

"Yes. We got a tip from some sources that you were there. We'd been looking for you for three months." The blonde's expression suddenly changed and softened. She looked down at her feet and began fumbling with her hands, which were hanging over the railing.

Oliver placed his head in his hands. "I shouldn't be here."

He attempted to stand, but was immediately stopped by Diggle. "No. You are not well enough to leave. At least let the tranquilizer get out of your system."

Thea intently stared at Felicity before she spoke. "Digg, I think we should let them talk."

Diggle issued a nod towards Thea before the two left the Arrow cave.

A stretch of silence permeated the air before Felicity was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry I shot you." Felicity made her way towards the bed that Oliver was sitting on. She just stood there, however, her arms crossed, almost as if she was protecting herself from him.

"You had no choice." He was looking rather intently at her now. He could feel her pain. She felt safe, like they shared something special once. He knew, even if he didn't recognize her, that he would never hurt her.

"How did we meet?" His tone was genuine.

A soft smile spread across Felicity's features. It was small and almost not noticeable, but it was there.

"You were working a case. You found this laptop from a victim of the perp you were chasing, and it had a bunch of bullet holes in it." Felicity began to fumble with her ponytail. "I was working in IT at the time, and Walter Steele…" She analyzed his face, which looked confused, but sincere, as if he was really trying to remember. "...was my boss at the time. You came to me asking if I could lift anything from the laptop. You came up with some stupid excuse that I, mind you, saw right through."

An idle chuckle emanated from Oliver. For a moment, the old Oliver seeped out. He craned his head and stared at her. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's for what felt like an eternity.

"Why don't I remember you?" Oliver sighed before continuing. "It seems like you were important to me."

Hesitantly, Felicity sat herself down next to Oliver. She still kept her distance, afraid of physical contact.

"Not just me. Diggle and Thea, too. I mean Thea is your flesh and blood, but Diggle was the first to know your secret."

Felicity reached behind her, her hand becoming encompassed in the pocket of her skirt. She retrieved a folded photo.

"This is a picture of your family. It's a photo of the people that love you for who you are, and not the things you've done." She got to standing and left the Arrow cave, leaving a bewildered and confused Oliver in the darkness.

[Later that night]

"I'm sorry sir. Something came up."

[muffled] _"Cut these people off immediately, Queen. Emotional attachments only hinder the mission."_

"I know sir. They ambushed me. I got tranqed. There was nothing I could do."

" _Cut the crap. There is always something you can do. The mission has been set back. Fix it!"_

"Yes sir. Consider it fixed."

[The next day]

" _...police found the boxer, also known by many as the Wildcat, murdered in an alleyway outside his gym last night, with an arrow protruding from his head."_

"You think this was him?" Diggle sat on the couch of his apartment, Lyla in the other room looking after his daughter Sara.

"It's no copycat, that's for sure. The bruises on Ted look like they were inflicted by a highly skilled combatant, somebody who knew what they were doing." Felicity was in Palmer Tech, watching Curtis run tests and type away furiously at a keyboard.

"Why Ted, though? He was a decent guy."

"I'm not sure that matters, Digg." She sat down at a desk with her head in her hands. She removed her square-rimmed glasses and rubbed her eyes, trying to alleviate the newly formed headache plastered behind her glossy eyes.

"I don't follow."

Felicity ushered an exasperated look towards Curtis, who motioned for the phone.

"Digg, it's me. We think Oliver is being told to go after other vigilantes, or those that have been vigilantes in the past." Curtis put the phone on speaker.

"So you're saying…"

Felicity sighed. "We think someone has turned Oliver into a…. Vigilante hunter."


End file.
